ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Event: Happy Birthday Fenrir (2019)
Celebrate Fenrir's birthday in this Story Event! Event date: ''4th April, 6 pm PST - 15th April, 6 pm PST Routes '''Happy Birthday Fenrir (Survival Game)' Fenrir's birthday is fast approaching, and you want to do something that will surprise and amaze him. And when inspiration strikes, you've soon got the whole Black Army going along with a plan you're sure he'll never forget! Headquarters is about to become a war zone, as the strangest game you've ever played begins! But however crazy it gets, how can you be scared with a partner like this? But soon you're facing off against assassins appearing out of nowhere...and cleverly crafted traps that seem certain to destroy you...and if that isn't enough, what about the final boss fight?! There's no honor in this fight, when the only goal is to be the last ones standing--but how will it all end?! As the dust settles, the true purpose of the game is finally revealed. And that truth leads to the start of a very special day for Fenrir-- and for you. His fingers caress your lips, as if coaxing the answer from you. And the look in his eyes invites you to spend a steamy, sensual night alone with him... Happy Birthday Fenrir (Happily Ever After) April 15th isn't just any old day-- it's Fenrir's birthday! He invites you to his birthday party, and you're excitedly looking forward to the big day, but-- you didn't stop to think about what sort of party might be held for the only son of the prestigious Godspeed company! You find yourself overwhelmed by the idea, and so Fenrir comes up with a new plan. At last, the evening of Fenrir's birthday party is upon you. But the person who appears before you is not the person you're expecting! Your Fairy GodRabbit works his magic on you, and in no time at all, you find yourself at the party. It's a world more glamorous than you could've imagined, and the Fenrir you meet there seems entirely different as well. Your dance together is like a dream come true, but what awaits you afterwards is something even more dreamy! The party may be over, but the love spell he's cast on you will last a lifetime. Let yourself be captivated by a romantic birthday shared with him under the mystical light of the stars... Ending Bonuses Achieve certain requirements to get bonuses! Premium Early Clear Bonus Clear the 2 Premium Endings within 25 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 4 Endings within 72 hours of entering this event to receive. All Ending Bonus Clear all 4 Endings to receive. 1st Ending Bonus Reach your first Ending in this event to receive. Survival Game Premium Ending Bonus Finish the Survival Game Premium Ending to receive. Happily Ever After Premium Ending Bonus Finish the Happily Ever After Premium Ending to receive. 25000 Love Points Bonus Get 25000 Love Points to receive. = 50000 Love Points Bonus Get 50000 Love Points to receive. Ranking Bonuses Rankings are based on the amount of Love Points you have by the end of the event. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1 to 300) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1st to 300th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking bonus (Rank 301 to 800) Raise your Love Points to rank from 301st to 800th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 801 to 1500) Raise your Love Points to rank from 801st to 1500th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1501 to 3000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1501st to 3000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 3001 to 5000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 3001st to 5000th by the end of this event to receive. Happy birthday fenrir 2 (2019).png Category:Events Category:Story Event